


Sex Isn't a Viable Form of Payment

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Gintama
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forced to front the bill for the Joui 4's Yakulk leads to your lust of revenge, and their lust for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Isn't a Viable Form of Payment

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! Today, we shall draw to a close to the first week of this summer spam! I hope you all enjoyed the one-shots posted up until now, and the ones that shall come around soon enough!
> 
> Aside from that though, this is by far my longest one-shot to date! After receiving such a magnificent prompt involving love potion-induced lewding, I felt so inspired to work with it and before I realized it, this one-shot has reached the length that you shall soon behold~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_"Ohoho, what's this? Is our cute little alleycat returning to her roots?"_

With Takasugi's low chuckle echoing in your head, you could only smile wickedly as you took a moment to appreciate your work. 'You won't be laughing once I have my revenge, Takasugi. You and everyone else, you cheap bastards!'

The summer heat was thankfully blocked away by the roof of your small makeshift lab, you glanced to the side of your workspace. Completely empited to the last drop, the four bottles of Yakulk were what helped you create what was more or less the most cliche of all concoctions:

A love potion.

You would have the Four Heavenly Kings fawning over you for the day, making fools of them all in front of their fellow samurai. If they were in love after all, they would have to court and appease you, and you were _certainly_ going to put them to work, however expensive or ridiculous your request would be.

As the struggle against the Bakufu continued without any sign of an end, you understood that no one else was feeling the burden of the rebellion's success more than Gintoki, Katsura, and Sakamoto. You were all set to fail, even if you were determined to defy anything that dared to silence your resolve. To fight by their side was an utter honor, and you were more than happy to use your talents in potion-making to assist them.

That didn't mean you would easily forgive them for not only _forgetting_ to buy you a pack of Yakulk from the nearest merchant place while gathering food for the Jouishishi, but making _you_ pick up their bill. While Takasugi and Sakamoto didn't feel like breaking their yen bills, and Katsura knowingly carried just a handful of coins on his personage, it was Gintoki who appointed you as the one to pay for everyone's drink packs while he hastily took off with his.

The 'thank you for your graciousness' he exclaimed with a wide grin couldn't be any more mocking.

But that didn't matter now, as the revenge you would have would taste sweeter than a crate full of Yakulk--even if you had to go digging around the trash for your plan to work and have Takasugi catch you do so with an amused smirk. In this case, you wouldn't mind any 'alleycat' comments both from him or anyone else in the Jouishishi. You had no shame in your impoverished background nor your time spent in the red light district--both as an entertainer and as the closest person to a local doctor. Your worth was proven by your skill and in battle when you asked to join the rebellion.

Besides, you needed some semblance of a saliva sample to make this potion work. Or so you hoped. This was your first attempt at creating such a concoction, only formed together from your experience and knowledge with potion making. After all, it was nice to prepare something for a more lighthearted reason--as much as it can be in this case--rather than for battle.

With a satisfied grin, you boiled together the Yakulk samples and other ingredients--both sweet and natural, along with drops from non-lethal potions you had already created--which soon produced a pink translucent color. Miraculously, the result was odorless, making it even easier to slip your creation into the drinks of the Four ~~Cheap Bastards~~ Heavenly Kings and exact your revenge.

The cackle that escaped you only served to scare Gintoki as he crawled his way to the bathroom, already spooked by the minimal lighting at the _engawa_ of the abandoned dojo, in which the rebellion was currently organized.

Never were you more eager to make tea for everyone the next morning.

While pouring out a strong, herbal brew, which wafted in the air of the kitchen space, you carefully stirred in a spoonful of your potion in three of the four teacups, dumping the rest into the last one--that being Gintoki's, as you bitterly recalled his annoying bright grin when he ran off with his Yakulk. _He_ was the one you especially wanted to exact vengeance upon.

You set the potion bottle down on the kitchen counter. Having prepared the tea, you placed the cups on a tray and carried them to what was more or less the dining room for the other four. They were sitting on the tatami mats as they ate their breakfast. As you entered the room, it was only Takasugi who looked up to notice your arrival, with Katsura still going on about the next plan of attack while Sakamoto absent-mindedly nodded along while Gintoki looked as though he was ready to fall back asleep.

A smirk gracing the leader of the Kihetai faction's lips, he hummed out, "Oh, did the alleycat scrounge up some tea for us? How sweet, though I'm pretty sure it's poisoned from how horrible it is~"

You rolled your eyes in response, setting down his teacup before him quite hard. "Just be grateful that I bothered to make you something, Takasugi."

Sakamoto, whose attention quickly switched over to the exchange between you and Takasugi, smiled and chirped, "Ahahaha, lighten up Takasugi! Don't you think it's nice that someone so sweet and pretty would do something for you?"

Regardless of the light blush that formed on your features, you served Sakamoto his teacup while thanking him with a smile. Though, that didn't stop your thought of 'But not sweet and pretty enough for you to break your yen bills?!'

"Hmph, this kitten could be sweeter," Takasugi remarked with a wry grin before he took a sip of his tea.

You proceeded to give Katsura his cup, who looked annoyed when it became apparent that neither Sakamoto nor Gintoki were listening to him. Saving his breath, he glanced at you and bowed his head slightly while offering you a polite 'thank you'.

Then there was Gintoki.

Your grip on the teacup was tight, almost enough to shatter when he glanced at your tray and remarked with disdain, "What? No honey or sugar?"

'Sakata, you goddamn ingrate...!' You thought viciously even as you laughed off his comment while handing him his tea, "Just looking out for your health, Gintoki. Though, I'm sure even you will enjoy the taste."

Gintoki stared at the tea warily, the strong herbal scent indicating something bitter yet healthy, the complete opposite of his ideal treat.

Sakamoto slammed down his cup while letting out a refreshed sigh. "Try it! It's really good, Kintoki! There's even some sweetness to it!"

"I agree," Katasura remarked after his initial sip, his expression pleased. "Everything about this tea is perfect, from the taste to its scent. Though its herbal scent is strong, there's a natural sweetness to it that's remarkable."

Nearly finished with his cup, Takasugi set his cup back down, his arms folding over his chest while his eyes closed in thought, "...It meets my standards."

"Fine, fine, I got it. Quit acting like those hired actors that play customers in ads," Gintoki huffed, waving everyone off before he finally took a drink. While he did so, you fought back your dark smile as you quickly gathered the dirty dishes on the table and stepped out of the room.

Victory was imminent.

You allowed your glee to show as you returned to the kitchen. As you kneeled by the wooden basin to place the dirty dishes in, you anticipated when the potion would start to take effect. By your calculation, Takasugi, Sakamoto and Katsura should be succumbing within a few hours, maybe even less. However, with the amount you gave Gintoki, he would be feeling the potion's effects relatively soon--

The kitchen door opened abruptly with a hard, loud 'clack'. Startled, you nearly tipped over and fell into the basin, the dishes and your tray landed inside, causing a large splash of water to get on the front of your clothes. With complete annoyance, you were about to turn your head and tell off whoever entered, only to have Gintoki step right behind you, reaching around your form to drop his empty cup into the basin.

"Sorry about that..." He murmured, his lips just above your ear. "Thanks for the tea by the way. It wasn't too bad..." The warmth and the lowness of his tone sent a tingle up your spine, though you reasoned it was because he was standing so close.

"At least knock before you enter, or don't open the door like that," you sighed, annoyed over how utterly soaked your front side was. Needing to change out of your clothes, you were expecting for Gintoki to move back so you could leave.

Instead, the hand that dropped the cup only pressed against the wall in front of you just as his face neared your neck. You were back to being startled, both by him suddenly pressing his nose against your skin and--most of all--why you had no qualms about his sudden actions.

"Oi, when did you start smelling so nice?" He spoke lowly, his voice in a pleasant drawl. His other hand moved towards your waist, slowly trailing over as his arm encircled around you and pulled you against him. "I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell..."

The entirety of your body felt heated and delirious. It would appear that your potion was _well_ in effect, both in how quickly it had taken over Gintoki and its purpose. Though, with him openly lusting over you so aggressively, you wondered whether it was your dosage or how you prepared the potion. Regardless, you were frozen in his grasp, not finding it in yourself to leave just yet.

For how upset you were at Gintoki, you weren't going to deny that he--and really, Takasugi, Katsura, and Sakamoto--was handsome and pleasant to spend time with. All were unique in how they carried themselves, and while they got on your nerves in some way or the other, you were more than drawn to them, seeing them more than just mere comrades in battle, but those whom you could love.

Or at the very least, sleep with.

From the looks of things, that may very well be the case between you and Gintoki. His hand was roaming across your front side, picking at the drenched material of your clothing.

"Sorry for scaring you and messing up your clothes. Though, isn't it too hot to be wearing something like this?" He remarked right as his hand ghosted over your chest.

"G-Gintoki," you gasped, his touch illiciting another shiver from you.

He grinned proudly at your reaction before he planted a kiss on your neck. "I know it may not look like it, but I'm sorry about getting you wet, though..." Licking his lips, he then ground his hips against your backside and purred out, "I won't feel so apologetic about doing so now--"

With your focus entirely on Gintoki--who apparently was quite _hard_ \--and the lascivious nature of the situation you were quickly succumbing to, you didn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps or the call of your name.

"Would you like some help with the dishes--?"

Katsura's voice fell short as he stood in the kitchen doorway, dumbfounded to see Gintoki hunched over the basin.

"Oi, ever heard of knocking--?!" Gintoki barked as his head flew back, his voice trailing off as he then realized. "...Oh, I forgot to close the door."

It was one thing to see Gintoki actually helping out around with chores and the like, but what alarmed and surprised Katsura even more was to then see you--after taking advatange of the distraction--slip out from in front of his comrade, your expression flustered and your clothes drenched.

Though, before he could question what was going on, you smiled and quickly stepped towards him, just barely avoiding Gintoki reaching forward to yank you back into his grasp. "I'd really appreciate that, Katsura! Though, I'm going to take change my clothes first, okay?"

You proceeded to zoom out of the kitchen without a second thought, not wanting to risk any further questioning or--though the thought made you want to clench your thighs together--have Gintoki trail after you. Besides, despite how normal Katsura's behavior was, it was only a matter of time before he--and Sakamoto and Takasugi--would start falling under the potion's influence. You hoped that, since their doses were small, the most they'd do would be insisting you go on a date. Still, it was better to prepare yourself for whatever may come.

Your fantasies of having the four at your whim and mercy were realized, but now with the unintended side effect of  potentially dealing with a quartet of extremely skilled samurai all wanting to bed you.

Hurriedly and carefully, you made your way to your lab. Returning to your room would be expected--since you did mention that you were planning to change. If Gintoki were to show up while you were in the middle of undressing and with your futon already laid out--though it seemed he was ready to fuck you with or without a surface to press you against--you would literally be screwed. And if Katsura, or even the other two, were in accompaniment with him, you would be sitting out of battles for months while you recovered.

You entered your lab and made sure the door was locked. As you did deal with potions and the sort, you always kept a spare change of clothes in case of any spillage, with your new attire being something of lighter material, just perfect for the summer weather. Now changed, you sat by your workspace, pondering over how to handle this situation. Though, before you completely lost yourself in thought, you could have sworn you heard what sounded like a adrenaline-fueled, extremely muscular rooster fighting off its arch-nemesis in hand-to-hand combat. A strange noise certainly, but you weren't going to leave your lab to inspect the source, especially without a solution to your current situation.

While creating a potion to reverse its effects or going into hiding seemed like the best options for you, there was simply not enough time to pull off the former, and the latter was unlikely to work--both options would result in you being quickly found. The simplest--and honestly, the one you were more open to doing--method was just approaching the four and helping them work the potion out of their systems, no matter how messy or sore you would end up being.

Though, you wondered if that approach was you taking responsibility, or you just sating your lust.

Further thought on that latter seemed much too pleasant, with the four stripping you down in their haste to feel you up and make you theirs. You felt your face heat up once more as your fantasy became more lewd in nature.

You were thankful for how cool your lab remained, despite the summer heat, for however light and airy the material of your clothing was, you felt entrapped in warmth as you thought about being held to the whims of the four. Sakamoto kissing you sweetly while caressing your skin as though you were a priceless treasure, Katsura's hair sticking to his sweat-slicked face as he panted while pushing inside you with desire, with Gintoki and Takasugi competing to see who could pleasure you best.

Your fantasies were relatively tame for the most fearsome four, especially since their actions that would soon transpire said otherwise of how they would treat you in bed.

**"Oi, get the _hell_ out of my way!"**

Nearly jolting out of your seat, you were alarmed to hear the roar of Gintoki, which was soon followed by Sakamoto's gleeful laughter, even though his tone was hard and unwavering.

"Ahahahaha, not a chance, Kintoki! I'm first!"

Then there was the sharp noise of a sword being brandished--sounding _quite_ close to the front door of your lab--along with Katsura's voice, which seemed to struggle with maintaining a stern edge as he panted out, "It won't be either of you, it'll be me, Katsura--!"

**BOOM!**

You fell out of your seat as your lab shook with some form of explosion going off. No voice was needed to tell you that Takasugi was also nearby. With things clearly volatile between the four, you felt compelled to open your door at last.

Dark gray smoke blocked your view and you immediately covered your mouth and nose, coughing in response. Thankfully, a cool summer breeze happened by and your vision was given a clear sight of the four pointing their swords at one another, each casting a hard glare towards the others. At the sound of your coughing however, they all turned, their intense stares now directed towards you.

Considering the effect that the potion had on Gintoki, your eyes lowered down to their crotches and sure enough, the other three were equally as erect as he still currently was.

By the way they were looking at you, you thought you may as well be naked from how their eyes lingered on your body, which in turn made wet heat pool between your thighs. The air was silent, with the tension so thick that it was convenient that their swords were already out so they could cut through it--

"Oh there you are!" Sakamoto's cheery voice broke through the hostile atmosphere. However, with his eyes on you, his tongue swiped over his bottom lip as he added, "I've been looking all over for you, you know!"

With a deep breath, Katsura regained his composure as he then remarked sternly, "As have I, for you have _much_ explaining to do." He remarked sternly while reaching into his pants pocket, drawing out your potion bottle. Thinking back to when you were last in the kitchen, you were so frantic to slip away from both him and Gintoki that you forgot to retrieve it.

Still, you remained defensive, or rather, allowed your pent-up irritation to finally spill out as you hissed, "And the same can be said about you four! You're the forefront of what will most likely be a historical rebellion and you can't even pay for your own Yakulk! I will personally make it my goal to make sure that history books list all of you as Cheap Bastards 1, 2, 3, and 4!"

"So this is...?" Sakamoto began with wide eyes.

"All over...?" Katsura trailed over, looking completely aghast.

"Yakulk?" Gintoki deadpanned incredulously.

Takasugi looked utterly terrifying as he repeated with a tight voice, "Cheap...?"

You rolled your eyes, "Believe what you want. All I said was that you were all thrifty assholes."

Katsura cleared his throat in reply, his voice authoritative as proceeded to interrogate you, "But there's no one else who could've done it but you. When you took off, I noticed that this bottle was left behind. I recognized it to be yours, especially since there's no one else amongst us who deals with potions. Furthermore, you were in charge of breakfast this morning, and as I am aware, no one had stepped into the kitchen aside from you. After all, when I woke up this morning, Gintoki had somehow had rolled out of his placemat and onto mine. He had his arm around me and with him sleeping, it was an unbearable weight to deal with. I tried to ask for help, but Sakamoto was snoring and Takasugi just ignored me--"

"Okay Naruhodo Ryuunosuke, we get it!" Gintoki snapped, looking irate and on edge, as though he hadn't eaten all day. His narrowed eyes then shifted over towards you and he grunted out, "Oi, because of you, I've been spending the last _thirty minutes_ trying to jerk off. My hand was moving so goddamn quickly that I felt compelled to yell like that idiot over there." With a huff, he motioned over to Sakamoto with the hilt of his sword.

Considering the time frame that you could recall, at least you now knew the source of that 'ATATATATATATA' noise that you heard earlier.

While your face felt hot at his revelation, you queried, "And you're telling me this why?"

"Because my blue balls are now more like sapphires, damn it! Fix it!" With his passionate cry, he pointed directly towards you with his index finger and added, "Preferably with your body because I'm never consuming anything you make ever again!"

Takasugi let out a snort, his cold demeanor even more prominent in contrast to Gintoki's hot-blooded antics, "I do believe you meant to say marbles, no?" His gaze remained on you however, intimidating yet still alluring. "As for _you_ however, I am going to make sure that you pay _dearly_ for reducing me to some helpless lecher."

Focused on Takasugi's remark to him however, Gintoki's stare immediately became dark. "What was that?!"

"Takasugi just said you have small--!" Sakamoto couldn't finish what he was about to say, as he barely missed Gintoki's swipe at his head.

"A man lacking in girth would be the type to bypass sleeping arrangements," Katsura noted with a disapproving shake of his head, riling up the swordsman even further.

You groaned inwardly. To think you still looked up to these four as your inspiration to fight. Still, the very last thing you wanted was for things for transpire into a sword fight.

That was to say, a vicious argument about dick sizes.

Though, of course it would be bad if they started to actually fight each other with their actual weapons.

~~_Gintama_ would end up being a much shorter series.~~

Besides, you were more or less responsible for everything, so there was no use in trying to play it sly any further. Furthermore, regardless of rank, they were your comrades and you couldn't let this transpire further as any volatile feelings between the four would only weaken and harm the Jouishishi rebellion.

In other words, you had to take one for the team by _taking on_ the team.

And you were honestly fine with that, as you came to terms with your own feelings regarding this situation.

WIth the four back to readying themselves to fight each other, their attentions shifted at the sound of you clearing your throat. You approached them, quite timidly at that. While one could say that your time spent at the red light district would have made you less shy about sex, you still felt a sense of intimacy, something more romanticized in regards to the four fools.

Letting out a sigh, you gathered your courage and stated, flushed face and all, "You four, put your swords down. I...realize that your current conditions are because of me, and I will accept responsibility and fix this situation...through Gintoki's suggestion."

What transpired afterwards felt too much of an incomprehensible blur. All you could gather was hearing swords returning to their sheaths before you felt a hand seize your wrist, just before you were quickly dragged and lead all the way over to the room where the four slept. At first, you tensed at hearing a sword being brandished, but that was just Takasugi slicing your clothes with one clean swipe, leaving you in nothing but your panties.

With everyone's lustful stare on you once more, a squeak escaped you. "A-At least warn me before you do that, _Bakasugi_!" You sqwaked angrily, instinctively covering your naked chest with your arms at your sudden exposure. "So quickly too...ever heard of foreplay?"

"I have!" Was Sakamoto's chirp before he brushed your arms away, only to replace your 'cover' with his own hands. Feeling the suppleness of your breasts against his palms, he let out a relieved groan, "Oh, finally! I've been thinking about nothing but touching these all afternoon!"

His body was pressed right against yours, his stiff erection digging against your backside. With his earnest hands groping your breasts and toying with your nipples, his name escaped you in a gasp, which was only muffled as you felt Katsura suddenly capture your lips with his own.

You felt his tongue nudge against your lips just before--with you granting him access--it probed into your mouth. The fingers of his left hand cupped your chin while those of the right pressed against your bare stomach and trailed down to your panties. He broke off your kiss with a pant, his dark brown eyes entrenched in lust, "You're even...sweeter than your tea."

Katsura's lips met yours once more, his pressure firm and his touch needy. Your knees felt weak from his kiss and Sakamoto grinding against your backside while squeezing your breasts. The hand that was nearing your panties suddenly stopped however, as it was knocked away by a _very_ sexually frustrated Gintoki.

After all, he was the one who consumed a higher dosage of your potion. He wouldn't dare to let anyone keeping him away from what he was hungering for the most, letting out a growl when Katsura attempted to bring his hand back. His fingers hooked on either side of your panties and yanked them down, his mouth immediately planting over your slick center.

Gintoki let out a full, muffled groan upon finally having a taste of you. His hand reached over and palmed over his erection to ease his ache, all while his tongue lapped against your center fervently. Hearing and feeling him noisily lick over your core only made it harder to stand. While your support essentially relied on the three, it was because of their touch that was making you squirm.

It was then that you heard Takasugi chuckle with dark amusement. Your eyes shifted towards him, watching as he spectated with a smirk on his lips. He was _greatly_ enjoying your helpless state, especially after your actions against all four of them. "You were so eager to use us as your playthings, but now you're to be our precious doll~ Tell me alleycat, how does _your medicine_ taste? As sweet as your deception, or as bitter as our--?"

"Oi, Takasugi, speak for yourself. My stuff is tolerable to swallow. I even ate pineapple last night." With annoyance clinging to his words, Gintoki pulled away from your center with a noisy smack of his lips, sending him an light glare. Hearing you whine from him stopping made his attention return towards you as he huffed, "Doesn't feel so good now, huh? Having your orgasm denied from you. Well, consider that as punishment for what you did. In the meantime though..."

He immediately reached for the tie holding up his pants, loosening it just enough for him to tug it down. His lack of _fundoshi_ \--or really, any form of underwear--made you hope that he wasn't going to battle while commando, though you assumed he wasn't wearing anything due to there being no battles anytime soon. However, you didn't think too much on it, as you were far more taken by the sight of his thick cock standing erect in full glory.

Proceeding to lay down on the tatami floor, he eyed you with complete desire as he grunted out, "You're going to give me what I've been wanting all day."

You thought there would be some issue with Katsura and Sakamoto, though, with the two knowing what would soon be in store for _them_ , they relinquished their hold on you, all while Takasugi demanded, putting aside his rivalry with Gintoki in favor of punishing you, "Do as he says."

A shiver ran up your spine as you did as you were told.

While this was nothing new to you, you felt an odd sense of intimacy and vulnerability as you straddled Gintoki's hips. His eyes never left yours while your lower half hovered over his, though as you guided his cock to your entrance, he watched as you impaled yourself fully onto his length. The two of you shared a groan, with you taking in his thickness while he hissed at how warm and snug you fitted around him. Such a sound stoked the fiery envy of the other three.

Your hands braced against his clothed chest while you rolled your hips up and down, panting as you worked yourself into a steady rhythm, "A-Ahh Gintoki...!"

He was caught between watching his cock sink deep into your center to just how arousing you looked as you rode him, your hair thrown back, lips parted, breasts bouncing--a sight that the other three were also appreciating as they too undid their pants. Though, for how glorious the sight was, he was someone who preferred to touch rather than just stare.

"C'mere," Gintoki groaned while pulling you down towards him. His lips immediately sought yours, the kiss you shared feeling all the more pleasurable as your connection was furthered.

However, much like Gintoki, the others were not satisfied with just watching.

At the sound of your name being breathlessly uttered, you lifted your head to see Katsura and Sakamoto standing close before you, the former looking so needy while the latter had a strained smile on his face. Both were still clothed, albeit with their cocks out. Needing to alleviate the arousal caused by your potion, they were stroking themselves vigorously.

Sakamoto let out a light laugh as he hummed your name, "Don't give Gintoki all the attention, okay? We still need you too, you know."

"I-Indeed," Katsura breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut as he added, "Please...anything...your mouth, your hands--"

He stopped sharply as you rose up to grasp both his cock and Sakamoto's, brushing their hands aside. The two groaned as you began to pump their lengths, Katsura doing so even more as your lips wrapped around the head of his dick. With both having expressed their utmost desire for you, you didn't play favorites and gladly alternated between the two, licking and sucking on their cocks. They both were elated, encouraging you with strokes--or tugs--to your hair, or voicing out their pleasure through groans and even begging.

So close were you to being completely full.

With your position now raised, you moaned around Sakamoto's cock as Gintoki brought his lips and his hands to your breasts. He squeezed them eagerly while his mouth clamped over your nipple, sucking greedily.

At the same time, you suddenly felt hands grab your hips and a presence behind you, which lifted your lower half up ever so slightly. Lips fell by your ear, Takasugi's sinfully dark whisper making you shiver just before he nipped at your earlobe. "And you have yet to offer me _any_  deserved attention. I ought to punish you more, however as I am in no mood to be denied any further..."

He pressed two slick fingertips against your ass, prompting you to tense at first. Knowing where this was going, you were at least familiar with what Takasugi wanted to have. You relaxed in accommodation to his fingers pushing inside and stretching you in preparation for what was to come. Though, it didn't take too long for something thicker to replace his digits and you groaned as while he eased his cock inside your ass.

"Mm, not bad for an alleycat," he purred against your ear once more, only to then hiss out. "Though let me make this clear to you now: **Never call me cheap again,** as I don't intend on being so merciful next time."

You moaned right as you switched from Sakamoto to Katsura, feeling Takasugi smack your ass for emphasis. Still, you didn't mind the rough treatment, nor how he proceeded to drill his cock in and out of your ass, holding onto your hips for purchase.

Gintoki, not to be outdone, continued to suckle on your breasts while he thrusted up inside you vigorously. You thought it'd be best to not mention that they were somehow moving together in sync, and as that would be  _definite_ grounds for you to be unable to sit or walk comfortably for at least two months.

At the same time, you could feel Sakamoto and Katsura throb, whether in your hand or in your mouth. Though you could tell that they were resisting their orgasm as best as they could, wanting to be in either Gintoki's and Takasugi's positions, even if what they were experiencing was heaven in itself.

You were in for a long, summer afternoon spent being used as they pleased. Even whenever one would climax, the potion's effects still kept them raring to go for another round, _especially_ Gintoki. Positions may have switched, but there wasn't a moment when you were feeling empty. By the end of it all, you were lying on the tatami floor in complete, glorious disarray.

Sticky white ribbons coated your face and your breasts, as well as seeped out of you. For as tired and sore as you felt, you were also content--a feeling of fulfillment that left you tranquil. Your four samurai were much the same, all exhausted, yet pleased and relieved from being freed from your potion in such a magnificent way.

The door to the room opened. Sakamoto, who had somehow found the strength to leave a moment earlier, returned, his exuberance toned down yet still present.

"Here you go," he chirped towards you. "It's on me, okay?"

There was then a faint coolness to the side of your head, and as you went to look, you saw that it was a chilled bottle of Pokari.

You laughed tiredly in response. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Katsura, in the middle of twisting open his Pokari, called out your name and added, his tone relaxed yet earnest, "During our last battle, Gintoki and I stumbled upon a hot spring not too far from here. Tomorrow, I will take you there."

"Hmph," Takasugi snorted after taking a sip of the bottle that Sakamoto handed him. "Alleycat, since you've earned it, I'll bring you to that nice _onsen_ that was by the marketplace we went to recently."

Now you were even more amused. Suddenly, everyone--even _Takasugi_ \--was treating you to something. In context, you wondered if this was an apology gift for making you pay the Yakulk tab, or a 'thank you' present for taking 'responsibility.'

Your eyes shifted over to Gintoki, who practically downed his Pokari in one gulp. He noticed you looking his way, particularly the curious, expecting look on your face.

"Uhh..." He drawled while scratching his head in thought. "I'll..."

"You'll...?"

Gintoki offered you a thumbs up, "Whenever I make you pay for something, I'll refund you with dick."

Sakamoto nearly choked on his drink with laughter, Katsura groaned and massaged his temples, while Takasugi rolled his eyes, not having expected anything less. Though, to both their and Gintoki's surprise, a thoughtful smile tugged on your lips as you remarked,

"...I'll consider it."


End file.
